jluspiderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Rand
Characteristics * Name: Danny Rand * Aliases: Iron Fist, the Iron Dragon * Age: 18 * Hair: Blonde (blonde and green in Dragon form) * Eyes: Brown (Yellow in Dragon) * Likes: * Dislikes: * Family: Parents (deceased) Appearance Casual Dragonoid Hero Attire Background Personality Skills/Abilities Powers * Male Dragon Warrior: Danny Rand defeated the dragon, Shou-Lao in combat, branding himself with the dragon's mark on his chest. He then plunged his fists into the dragon's molten heart, absorbing its chi which he can wield for various purposes in his role as the immortal weapon, the Iron Fist. Each Iron Fist throughout history has utilized the chi of Shou-Lao in different ways. Danny Rand has learned new techniques and new depths to his abilities over time by learning from his predecessor, Orson Randall, and reading from the Book of the Iron Fist. * Transformation: He is able to change from Dragon to humanoid Dragon with ease. *'Chi Augmentation': Through concentration, Rand can harness his mystical chi to augment his physical and mental capabilities to increased levels. He initially could augment his physical prowess to the non-superhuman level of the finest possible human specimen. After further study with the Book of the Iron Fist, he has since reached truly superhuman levels of physical activity, such as moving fast enough to catch bullets. **'Iron Fist Punch': By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "iron fist" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural energy. With his fist in this state, Rand can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans such as the Colossus unconscious. As well as, punch through Ch'i Lin, who was barely affected by punches to the head from Luke Cage. His fist is strong enough to destroy the entire Helicarrier, and he also destroyed a nuclear train with one punch Skills *'Peak Human Physical Conditioning': Rand is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. *'Meditation': Rand is a master of meditation and relaxation techniques. He can enter a trance-like state to ignore pain and slow his heart rate. *'Master Martial Artist': Rand is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts and is proficient in many of Earth's, including but not limited to: Kunlunquan, Shaolinquan, Judo, Aikido, Ninjutsu, Karate, Boxing and even loose street fighting tactics. Recently, he has gained access to the knowledge, experience and skills of all the Iron Fists before him. When temporarily blinded by Sabretooth, he was able to still defeat the lethal mutant, without even using his chi powers. He is also skilled in unique chi based techniques, such as the "Drunken style" that masks him from such things as Spider-Man's Spider-Sense and Mister X's telepathic reflexes. He is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth; having held his own against Wolverine and Captain America. Rand also holds notable victories over Gorgon (Tomi Shishido), Sabretooth, Batroc, Black Dragon, Nightshade, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Colossus, and Nightcrawler. He also possesses infinite ways to kill a man, such as the Black-Black Poison Touch which uses his chi to kill anyone in the close vicinity. *'Weapons Master': He has been trained in the use of almost all martial arts weapons. *'Pressure Point Locator': Rand can locate different pressure points on a human's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. He has shown himself to be capable of landing pressure point attacks on the likes of Spider-Man. *'Master Acrobat': Rand is an extremely skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Multilingual: He can speak fluent in K'un-Lun, English, Chinese and has a limited vocabulary in Japanese. Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Defenders